High voltage generators are widely used in industrial and medical industries, and the design of high voltage transformer apparatuses (or commonly known as high voltage tanks) in high voltage generators is critical to the performance of the high voltage generators. Due to the high voltage (tens kV to 200 kV) exists in the high voltage tank, the design of insulation of the components themselves in the tank and the insulation between those components are very difficult.
In the related art practice, the high voltage components in a high voltage tank are divided into two groups, of which one group generates a positive voltage and the other group generates a negative voltage. The one group that generates the positive voltage includes a transformer that generates a positive voltage, a rectifier circuit board, a filter circuit board, a sampling circuit board, etc. The other group that generates the negative voltage includes a transformer that generates a negative voltage, a rectifier circuit board, a filter circuit board, a sampling circuit board, etc. Generally, a solid insulator is disposed between the two groups to prevent them from electrically interfering with each other. Therefore, there is a need to improve the high voltage tank in the related art, to provide a light weighted, compact and easily manufactured high voltage tank.